tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy Rides Again
Bulgy Rides Again is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Holiday makers are coming to Sodor, but Thomas and Emily are being repaired and there is no one to run the branch line during the summer holidays & Sir Topham Hatt needs to find a way to carry more passengers. After Thomas said that this was a "Double decker problem" it gives Sir Topham Hatt an idea by going to Bulgy, the double decker bus who was turned into a hen house after an accident with the bridge. Sir Topham Hatt gives Bulgy another chance to be back on the road and Bulgy is delighted. Bulgy arrives at the repair yard meeting Thomas and Emily and telling them that he's going back on the road. Emily thinks that he should help the new farmer to deliver his vegetables around the island, but Bulgy insists on taking passengers instead. After being repainted, his driver take him back to his field, where his previous residents, the hens, think he looks splendid. While Bulgy is sleeping, the hens miss their home. One by one the creep aboard and sleep in his luggage racks. The next day, Bulgy picks up some passengers to take to the station, driving so smoothly that the hens don't wake up. Everything is going fine, until he has some trouble getting passed Trevor. When Bulgy turns, he almost has an accident with Tom Tipper's van and swerves it suddenly wakes up the hens, which frighten the passengers and cover them with feathers and eggs. The passengers are angry over this incident. When Bulgy is sent to be cleaned, he is angry at the hens and the passengers. Emily tells him that the farmer stills needs help to sell his vegetables in and Bulgy thinks being a vegetable bus is a good idea. As a result, Bulgy is painted green and turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy could not be happier, as now he does not have to put up with hens or passengers. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Bulgy * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * One member of the Railway Board (cameo) * Oliver (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) Locations * Bulgy's Bridge * Bulgy's Field * Knapford Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Maron * Rolf's Castle * Wellsworth * The Works * Tidmouth Bay (stock footage) * Lakeside (stock footage) * Neptune Refreshments (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the seventh season. * This episode marks Bulgy's first appearance since the fourth season episode Mind that Bike, his first speaking role since his introduction in the third season episode Bulgy, as well as his last speaking role to date. * Stock footage from Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used as much as a flashback along with a deleted scene of Bulgy. *The stock footage from Percy's Chocolate Crunch is extended. This is evident from the fact that Oliver is not onscreen right away. Additionally, James and Thomas start out further back from the platform than in Percy's Chocolate Crunch, but less than when this scene is reused again in Best Dressed Engine. *Because the stock and deleted footage from Bulgy's introduction was used, they are zoomed in for the widescreen versions as the footage was done in 4:3. * The US version uses the original music instead of the new music on Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures. * Michael Brandon's narration with new music on the episode has only been broadcast on television. It was released for Digital Download on Amazon. * In the UK narration, Bulgy has developed a nasal voice. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This episodes marks Mrs. Kyndley's last appearance until The Great Race, although she was only mentioned. Goofs * When James and Thomas pass Oliver at the beginning, Percy's whistle is heard, but Percy is nowhere to be seen. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Thomas is seen taking some trucks down the line at one point, but he was supposed to be at the foundry being repaired. * Bulgy overtakes Trevor then swerves to avoid the mail van. In the next shot, Trevor and the mail van are nowhere to be seen and Bulgy appears to have backed up quite a bit. * When Bulgy says "A vegetable bus? That's not such a bad idea," a crew member's movements are reflected in his front driver-side window, and Bulgy's face is slightly crooked. * When Trevor overtakes Bulgy after the hens wake up, Trevor's noise suddenly disappears when the passengers get a close-up; then, in the very next shot when Bulgy claims "It's not my fault," Trevor is audible again. * The storyteller's hat is severely damaged in one scene. * The mail van does not appear to have a driver. * When the passengers evacuate Bulgy, they are dirty, but when Bulgy says, "it's not my fault," they are spotless. * The small scale model of Bulgy's driver has a moustache, but his large scale model is clean shaven. * When the Fat Controller comes to talk to Bulgy about his restoration, Bulgy is not in as much disrepair as he was at the end of Bulgy. * The first scenes of the foundry take place at Knapford Sheds, but when Bulgy returns after his mishap with the hens, the foundry has been relocated at Wellsworth, and Thomas and Emily have been parked differently. * Bulgy's eye mechanism can be seen in his wheel arch when he says, "Thank you sir! I'll be the best bus ever!" * The road where Bulgy overtook Trevor is the same where he stops after his mishap with the hens, it is noticeable as the tracks beside the first road actually go straight then they would be nowhere to be seen after. Merchandise * Books - Bulgy Rides Again and Thomas and the Double-Decker Bus (Germany only) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:BulgyRidesAgainUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:BulgyRidesAgainUStitlecard.PNG|2004 US DVD title card File:BulgyRidesAgainNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series TV Title Card File:BulgyRidesAgaintitlecard2.png|Digital Download title card File:BulgyRidesAgainWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:BulgyRidesAgainJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:BulgyRidesAgainPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch1.png|Stock footage File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch2.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain1.png File:BulgyRidesAgain2.png File:BulgyRidesAgain3.png File:BulgyRidesAgain4.png File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png File:BulgyRidesAgain6.png File:BulgyRidesAgain7.png File:BulgyRidesAgain8.png File:BulgyRidesAgain9.png File:BulgyRidesAgain10.png File:BulgyRidesAgain11.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)1.png|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)2.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain12.png File:BulgyRidesAgain13.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain14.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain15.PNG BulgyRidesAgain16.png BulgyRidesAgain17.png BulgyRidesAgain18.png File:BulgyRidesAgain19.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain20.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain21.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain22.png File:BulgyRidesAgain23.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain24.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain25.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain26.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain27.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain28.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain29.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain30.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain31.png File:BulgyRidesAgain32.png File:BulgyRidesAgain33.png File:BulgyRidesAgain34.png File:BulgyRidesAgain35.png File:BulgyRidesAgain36.png File:BulgyRidesAgain37.png File:BulgyRidesAgain38.png File:BulgyRidesAgain39.png File:BulgyRidesAgain40.png File:BulgyRidesAgain41.png File:BulgyRidesAgain42.png File:BulgyRidesAgain43.png File:BulgyRidesAgain44.png File:BulgyRidesAgain45.png File:BulgyRidesAgain46.png File:BulgyRidesAgain47.png File:BulgyRidesAgain48.png File:BulgyRidesAgain49.png File:BulgyRidesAgain50.png File:BulgyRidesAgain51.png File:BulgyRidesAgain52.png File:BulgyRidesAgain53.png File:BulgyRidesAgain54.png File:BulgyRidesAgain55.png File:BulgyRidesAgain66.png File:BulgyRidesAgain56.png File:BulgyRidesAgain57.png File:BulgyRidesAgain64.png File:BulgyRidesAgain30.jpg|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain67.png File:BulgyRidesAgain65.png File:BulgyRidesAgain58.png File:BulgyRidesAgain68.png File:BulgyRidesAgain.jpg|Cyril the Fogman and Mrs. Kyndley amongst the passengers File:BulgyRidesAgain69.png File:BulgyRidesAgain59.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain70.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain(book).jpg|Book File:ThomasandtheDouble-DeckerBus.png|German Book BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)1.png BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)2.png Episode File:Bulgy Rides Again-British Narration|UK Narration File:Bulgy Rides Again - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes